


splitting the baby

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, Femslash February, Minor Mason Hewitt/Brett Talbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the two witches both get promised the same child au</p>
            </blockquote>





	splitting the baby

**Author's Note:**

> for 22. kid!fic

Marin usually accepts ordinary payment in exchange for charms and spells and potions. She knows she's one of the few witches who does this- it's not like any of witchkind has financial troubles. But she can't help people for free like her brother, she likes being able to sleep through an entire night without being awoken for some emergency or other thank you, so she accepts cash. 

And then Joan Miller appears on her doorstep, cancer deep in her bones and empty pockets. Marin couldn't turn the terrified woman away if she wanted, not when her life was on the line and only four potions away from being saved. 

“How can I pay you?” Joan gasped out after the first potion slipped down her throat, thick and orange. 

Marin frowned, it was odd not to have payment or a contract completed before, and she didn't like straying from her usual patterns. Summoning a typical contract, Marin fills it out, quill hovering above the payment line. 

“Do you plan on having children Joan?” 

She hacked out a laugh, “The doctors said it'd be impossible after...” 

“Wonderful,” Marin said, writing in _first born_ , “then this is yours to sign, and I'll prepare your next treatment.” 

Marin's never been one for stealing children, always found the first born payment method an overly cruel way of picking an apprentice. But this way, there will be no first born, Joan will get better, and tomorrow's patient will pay in cash and she'll get a new pair of boots. Yes, everything would go back to normal swiftly. 

.

Two years, four months later, Joan Talbot writes her, saying it's a medical miracle and she's pregnant. 

Marin might accidentally burn the letter. 

.

She shows up at the birth, contract in hand, fully prepared to destroy it. And then she sees Kali, one of the most power hungry witches in all the land, and she pockets the parchment. 

The soon to be father, a werewolf, is scratching the back of his neck nervously, eyes flickering between the two witches. 

“-swear I didn't know, Joan never said-”

“Madam Marin,” Kali greets, a sly smile on her lips. “I didn't think you took first born. Shall we cut the babe in half?” 

Joan cries out louder, fairies fluttering around her. 

Marin's lips purse, “You only use babies for ingredients, you should give up your claim.” 

Kali shrugs, “But this will be a little pup. I haven't had freshly born wolf stew in _ages_ -”

The father growls low, and Marin just conjures a shield in time to save him from attacking Kali- and more likely, ending up as her new rug. The baby is born then, a little boy, distracting the werewolf and Marin picks up the first impulsive idea that crosses her mind. 

“Joint custody. If you insist on your claim, you may visit him.”

Kali laughs, “Custody entails he would stay with me.”

Marin crosses her arms, “Like I trust you alone with him, Ms. Baby Wolf Stew.” 

“Well then, I suppose I'll just move in with you.” 

And then a tearful Joan is handing her the baby, Brett, and Marin realizes she knows _nothing_ about babies. 

.

The first few nights as a newly made family are tense to say the least. It takes a day and a half for Marin to create a wolfsbane potion that Brett is willing to drink and all of Brett's crying makes for a very angry Kali. Marin's convinced her twice not to attack Brett's parents for promising him twice, and Kali stalks around her cottage, dark angry sparks jumping from her long nails. 

On the fourth night, Brett transforms into a wolf pup and spends most of the evening curled up in Kali's arms as the witch pets him. And just like that, they slip into a realm of happy domestic possibility. They make his baby chart together, the stars and moon declaring he'll be a loyal beta, a strong hunter, a lover of pasta- and it goes on and on. Marin gets caught on the fourteenth rune, claiming he'll be their true son, and a flurry of emotions has her barely comprehend the rest of the predictions.

.

Brett is two years old when his birth parents die. Marin regrets the loss of Joan, though it isn't surprising- cancer was one of the few stubborn diseases that could grow back after a magical cure. The father dies in a car accident, and Kali shrugs it off nonchalantly. 

“He traded his first born to be an Alpha, Brett is better off without him.” 

And Marin can't deny that Kali's ever-growing protectiveness over their son warms her heart. 

_Their son_ is something she only dares think, and she tries to remind herself who Kali was. But Kali hasn't been murdering children or trapping demons ever since she moved in. In fact, the only remotely old-evil-Kali thing she does is continue to be the unquestionable champion of duel nights. (Marin doesn't ask because she's afraid of being right. That Kali might just be the reigning dueling champion to make sure no one comes after them, to keep her reputation intact.)

.

Brett is sixteen years old when he first comes home with a blushing aura of first love, and Marin smiles into the potion she's brewing. He's grown up so fast, most werewolf children do, and it seems only yesterday Kali was threatening to cut him in half. 

“Hey Ma,” he greets, kissing her cheek before opening up the fridge. “Mom still dealing with the ugly warlock?” 

Marin sighs, forcing herself not to roll her eyes, and taking the potion off heat. “One of these days-”

“-I'll be overheard and transformed into a literal ass, and Mom will ground me forever.” 

Marin's lips curl up into a slight smile, “Well at least you know what'll happen. Yes, Kali is finishing up negotiations with Ennis today.” 

“Five bucks says she ends up killing him.” 

Marin sighs, “Your mother is trying very hard not to start a war-”

Brett snorts, finally pulling out leftover lasagna. “Uh huh, because she's so afraid of that coven.” 

“Hush you, and aren't you going to heat that up? How was school today?” 

“Too hungry, and the oven will take so long to heat up-”

“Spoiled,” Marin declares, snapping her fingers and instantly heating the leftovers. 

Brett grins, “Thanks. School was good really good Ma- I got an A on my dragon history paper.” 

“We're still not giving you a pet dragon for Christmas mister.” 

“Uh huh, and we had a scrimmage against Beacon Hills-”

“I didn't kill Ennis and got the treaty signed!” Kali exclaims from the doorway, and Marin grins, kissing Kali quickly. 

“That's wonderful. Brett was just telling me about lacrosse-”

Kali notices the aura then, and her eyes light up. “What's their name?” 

Brett blushes, rubbing the back of his neck, “I don't even know if he likes guys.”

“Honey, what do you think compatibility charts are for?” Kali asks, and Brett groans. 

“Nope. I haven't even really talked to him, you can't- just no.” 

“Fine,” Kali says with an exaggerated sigh. “But at your wedding my speech will have to include how you two could have gotten together years earlier if you'd only listened to your mother.” 

His cheeks turn even redder, and he says, “If we end up getting married, you can tell whatever stories you want.” 

Marin smiles, thumbing over Kali's waist. “So,” she asks, “do we get a name? No new charts, I promise.” 

Brett raises an eyebrow, and Kali huffs out, “I promise too.” 

“Mason Hewitt,” he admits, stuffing more lasagna in his mouth. 

“A good name,” Marin declares after a moment, pleased. 

Kali's grin is sly though, and she says, “So is Brett Hewitt.” 

Brett shakes his head, shoveling the rest of the lasagna into his mouth. “I have homework.”

He's gone in a blink, and Kali waits until she hears his soundproofed door close. 

“It was Mason wasn't it? On his baby chart.” 

Marin smiles, softly squeezing her hand, “It was.”


End file.
